The process of acquiring and testing a blood sample using these conventional devices can be painful and often involves numerous steps, the outcome of which is to reduce patient compliance with the frequent self testing regimens required for disease management. In addition to the pain and the paraphernalia required for self-testing, the success rate of obtaining an adequate blood sample is not 100%. The success rate can be affected by the reproducibility of the lancing technique used (due to variation in skin hydration and thickness, calluses, etc.) as well as the ability to obtain the blood droplet from the incision. Current industry standard lancet and lancing devices can have as low as a 50% success rate in generating a blood sample from the fingertip. The diabetic wishing to adhere to the optimal 5-6 times a day self testing regimen would, in essence, need to lance themselves an average of 10-12 times just to obtain the blood samples required. The more successful lancing devices are, in reality, about 80-90% successful.
What has been needed is an improved method for sampling and analyzing bodily fluid which is seamless and cost-efficient resulting in a simplified procedure for extraction and analysis of blood samples at the patient's side.